internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiss National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 3–0 (Chamonix, France; 23 January 1909) | Largest win = 23–0 (Zurich, Switzerland; 4 February 1939) | Largest loss = 33–0 (Chamonix, France; 30 January 1924) | World champ apps = 66 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = (1935, 2013) | Regional name = European Championships | Regional cup apps = 8 | Regional cup first = 1910 | Regional cup best = (1926) | Olympic apps = 14 | Olympic first = 1920 | Olympic medals = (1928, 1948) | Record = 517–617–122 }} }} The Switzerland men's national ice hockey team is a founding member of the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) and is controlled by the Swiss Ice Hockey Federation. As of 2014 the Swiss team was ranked 7th in the world by the IIHF. From a bronze medal at the 1953 World Championships until the silver medal of 2013, Switzerland did not win a medal at a major senior ice hockey tournament, coming close in 1998, when they finished in 4th place at the World Championships. Before the 2013 IIHF World Championship, the Swiss national hockey team scored two historic upsets at the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, defeating the Czech Republic 3–2 and shutting out Canada 2–0 two days later. They finally fell to Sweden in the quarterfinals. At the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, the Swiss nearly stunned Canada again in round-robin play, taking the heavily favored Canadians to a shootout, which they lost 1–0 for a narrow 3–2 loss. Statistics Olympic Games World Championship *1930 – Won bronze medal *1933 – Finished tied in 5th place *1934 – Finished in 4th place *1935 – Won silver medal *1937 – Won bronze medal *1938 – Finished in 6th place *1939 – Won bronze medal *1947 – Finished in 4th place *1949 – Finished in 5th place *1950 – Won bronze medal awarded Silver as European Champion *1951 – Won bronze medal *1953 – Won bronze medal *1954 – Finished in 7th place *1955 – Finished in 8th place *1959 – Finished in 12th place *1961 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Pool B) *1962 – Finished in 7th place *1963 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1965 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1966 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1967 – Finished in 15th place (7th in Pool B) *1969 – Finished in 16th place (2nd in Pool C) *1970 – Finished in 12th place (6th in Pool B) *1971 – Finished in 7th place (won Pool B) *1972 – Finished in 6th place *1973 – Finished in 13th place (7th in Pool B) *1974 – Finished in 15th place (won Pool C) *1975 – Finished in 9th place (2nd in Pool B) *1976 – Finished in 12th place (4th in Pool B) *1977 – Finished in 13th place (5th in Pool B) *1978 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Pool B) *1979 – Finished in 13th place (5th in Pool B) *1981 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Pool B) *1982 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1983 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1985 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1986 – Finished in 9th place (won Pool B) *1987 – Finished in 8th place *1989 – Finished in 12th place (4th in Pool B) *1990 – Finished in 9th place (won Pool B) *1991 – Finished in 7th place *1992 – Finished in 4th place *1993 – Finished in 10th place *1994 – Finished in 13th place (won Pool B) *1995 – Finished in 12th place *1996 – Finished in 14th place (2nd in Pool B) *1997 – Finished in 15th place (3rd in Pool B) *1998 – Finished in 4th place *1999 – Finished in 8th place *2000 – Finished in 6th place *2001 – Finished in 9th place *2002 – Finished in 9th place *2003 – Finished in 8th place *2004 – Finished in 8th place *2005 – Finished in 8th place *2006 – Finished in 9th place *2007 – Finished in 8th place *2008 – Finished in 7th place *2009 – Finished in 9th place *2010 – Finished in 5th place *2011 – Finished in 9th place *2012 – Finished in 11th place *2013 – Won silver medal *2014 – Finished in 10th place *2015 – Finished in 8th place European Championship *1910 – Finished in 4th place *1911 – Finished in 4th place *1922 – Won bronze medal *1923 – Finished in 5th place *1924 – Won bronze medal *1925 – Won bronze medal * 1926 – Won gold medal *1928 – Not ranked * 1932 – Won bronze medal External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Ice hockey teams in Switzerland Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe